Amor Clandestino
by j2002TMNT
Summary: Chic pelirroja en la guarida, igual a un Donnie enamorado perdidamente, esto hace que Splinter empiece a preocuparse por ello, ya que el no quería que terminaran con daños provocados gracias al amor. Asi que el tomo una descision radical... Prohibir el amor. Pero ¿Qué pasaria si un dia se quebrara esta regla? Lxk DxA MxOc y RxOC (basado en TMNT 2012)
1. Chapter 1

Amor Clandestino

NTA: Hola chicos, bueno esta será mi primera historia larga de TMNT estoy NERVIOSIONAADAA (momento mlp) bueno a leer:

Desde que April llegó a la guarida, Splinter tuvo que ser mas cuidadoso con sus hijos. Tal vez no lo demostraba directamente, pero lo hacia con disimulo para pasar inadvertido. Se preguntaran cual era la preocupacion de este padre ¿Por que actuaba asi? ¿Que era lo que le atosigaba?. Pues...eso era _**el amor.**_ A el no le asustaba que sus hijos llegaran a incluso ya de maduros irse de alli. Lo que le aterraba era que tal ves ellos se toparan con la persona equivocada y que finalmente ellos terminaran... con heridas que tardaran en sanar, o peor que nunca sanen. Donatello fue el primero en caer enamorado de una chica pelirroja llamada April O´neill. Desde aqui comenzo el embrollo de "padre protector". Esta bien que los padres quieran proteger a sus hijos pero... lo que Splinter hizo fue algo demasiado radical para un adolescente que justo esta en la edad de enamorarse.

Una noche en que April se habia ido llamo a todos al Dojo y les dijo. "De ahora en adelante uds. solo miraran a los demas con ojos de amistad, y esto va en especial para ti Donatello." entonces dio su ultima palabra: "Uds. no podran enamorarse, no tendran novia y no hablaran de enamoramientos que solo los distraen de su verdadero objetivo derrotar al Pie y a los Krangs, ENTENDIDO". Al principio todos querian reclamarle a su padre o querer ser escuchados. Pero analizando las cosa les iba a ir peor...Solo se dignaron a decir en coro: "Hai, Sensei" y el dijo. "Pues bien, Y NO QUIERO REBELDÍAS ¿DE ACUERDO?. "Si Sensei".

Y asi pasaron los dias y semanas hasta que Leo conocio a karai y bueno ya saben lo demas (recuerden los episodios en que al parecer leo en todo momento metia las manos al fuego por Karai) asi que esto empezo a distraer al joven lider. Pero el nunca iba a dar su brazo a torce hasta que un dia: (NTA: PARA MI EL DIA MILAGROSO! XD)

POV de Leo:

 _Vamos Leo reacciona , REACCIONA!. Sabes perfectamente que no te puedes enamorar. Te distraes, DISTRAES!. Ya reacciona maldito idiota tienes un equipo que liderar. Asi que no te puedes dar el lujo de...pensar... en la kunoichi que casi me mata, pero esos pequeños minutos fueron los mas significativos para mi. Con tal de que pase por lo menos unos segunditos con ella en mi dia... ya me siento feliz...Ojos como el color de alba que brillan a la luz de la noche (suspira mentalmente)no hay nada mejor que se pueda pedi...¿alto?... Yo no debo estar pensando en eso es muy linda y todo..PERO NO!.TIENES QUE CONTROLARTE LEONARDO HAMATO!.. TIENES QUE..TIENES QUE._

Fin de Pov de Leo.

D,M: " Leo,Leo...LEOOOO!

L: "QUE!.. ¿QUIEN MURIO, QUE PASÓ"

R: "Pasa intrepido que todos ya acabamos de cenar y TU, eres el unico que no a tocado nada de su comida... Vas casi una semana asi ¿ Que te pasa sinmiedo habla"

L:"... Si les digo lo que pasa...¿No se burlaran?"

Todos niegan con la cabeza

L: "Bien...Pienso dia y noche en...en ella. La forma en que casi me mata. Tal ves sueno algo masoquista...pero...me atrevo a decir que la am...

R:SHHHHHHH, Que quieres que splinter nos asesine por tu culpa. Recuerda aqui no se puede hablar de el amor... Ademas se de quien perfectamente estas hablando Leo y ella es del Pie te lo recuerdo."

L: "Y a ti que te importa Rafa"

D: " Que, esta enamorado Leonardito querido?-dijo con tono burlon

L: "y que tal tu y April, se nota que babeas por ella"

D: "... Ya callate Leo"- dijo con un tono enojado.

M. " Jaja , gracias a Dios Rapha y yo jamas estaremos en su situacion, no es asi hermano?"

R: " Correcto hermano... ¿Que tal si la cantamos?

M: "Cuando quieras hermano"

M/R: "Estar enamorado es...despertar con cara de COJUDO,estar enamorado es..."

Sp: "Ya callense, les prohibi hablar del amor"

M/R: "Hai Sensei :(

L/D:"Caaaaaaaarrrrmmaaaaaa"

M/R:" Vallanse al diablo"

L: "jmjm, bien ya vamonos"

Como siempre despues de cenar, ivan a las calles de NY a combatir el crimen, todo andaba normal. Hata que..

K: "Hola chicos,me recuerdan? ROBOPIES ATAQUEN!

Todos empezaron a luchar con su respectivo rival y justo cuando Leo se iba a unir a la batalla...

K: "A no..tu me debes una lucha Leo"

L:" Bien pues... VAMOS"

Sin darce cuenta se empezaron a alejar mas y maaaasss de aquel lugar hasta estar lo suficiente lejos como para empezar algo de coqueteo mutuo.

L: " Si no fueras bella y peligrosa-y en eso detiene la Katana de Karai justo cara a cara-te asesinaria"

K:(con aires de coqueteo) "Ah, asi que crees que soy bella y peligrosa mm?

L: " Bueno, e-e-res muy bonita y u-una e-e-xelente kunoichi a mi parecer y..."

K: " Shhhh,-empezo a acercarce a su rostro y este empezo a ponerce nervioso- ya no digas nada bobo"

Pero justo cuando "iva a pasar" Leo ve a sus hermanos irce a la alcantarilla. Y cuando iva a seguirlos...

K:" Yo se que tu me amas Leoo"- dijo con tono picaro

L: "No...quiero decir SI...p-pe-rpero"

K: "Jmjmjm pequeño Leonardito, se perfectamente que deseeas estar conmigo y se que quieres besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento."

L: "ka-karai pe-pero que dices hara que..."

Entonces Karai lo tomo del rostro y lo besó. Al principio fue un beso timido, pero con el paso del tiempo se empezo a hacer mas fuerte ya que Karai tomo del cuello y leo no se quedo atras, pues mientras ella hacia eso el la empezo a agarrar de la cintura y hastaya le habian agarrado el ritmo al asi que solo se detuvieron gracias a la falta de aliento.

L: " He querido hacer esto desde el dia en que.."

K: " En que Leo?"

L: " En que me enamore de ti a primera vista"

K: "Creo que..creo que ya somos dos Leo"- y despues de nuevo solo se perdieron en esos ojos en que al parecer si no los vuelven a ver, ellos simplemente un ultimo beso para que nuestros enamorados se despidan.

K:" Te veo mañana aqui?"

L:" Cuenta con ello, **_dulzura_** "

K: "jmjm muak ;)-y asi cada uno fue a donde vivia.

L:" **ES LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDAAA!**

 **"Tonight**

 **We are young**

 **So let's set the world on fire**

 **We can burn brighter**

 **Than the sun"** \- Leo empezo a cantar esa cancion como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que recordo unas lindas palabras

 _Sp:"El amor esta prohibido"_

L: "ohohuh"

Ya en la guarida...

R: "En donde has estado Splinter casi nos mata solo por no llegar contigo a casa, ahora **ESCUPE LA MALDITA SOPA** "

L:" Amm, bueno yo andaba por ahi" ewe

R: "Te espero hasta la madrugada y tu solo me dices"por ahi"-lo remedo en tono de retra, todos estan dormidos y yo fui el unico imbecil que sigue despierto gracias a ti"

L: " Ya la cosa es que... ya estoy aqui okey..ya relajate Rapha"-y con esto Leo cierra la puerta de su habitacion

POV Rapha:

A mi no me engañas Leo, puede que a los demas si, pero a mi **JAMAS**.- y con esto el tambien se fue a dormir.

Fin de POV Rapha

En el cuarto de Leo...

L:"Mañana te vere, dulzura"- y entonces con esta ultima palabra se quedo dormido

 ** _..._**

Bueno espero que les aya gustado y por favor dejen reviews. Les prometo que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, claro cuando averigue como agregar un chapter, si uds saben porfavor ayudenme. Quieromandar saludos a una amiga que tal ves la conozcan se llama mfog08042003, es mi mejor amiga aqui y es muy creativa, tine devianart se llama misdibujos08, asi que visitenla dibuja lindo. Ella esta escribiendo un fic conmigo de Seraph of the end. Pueden verlo en mi cuenta o en la suya he igual DEJENN REVIEWS.

Para los que quieren escuchar la cancion completa se llama

we are young-Fun

Bueno eso era todo hasta el proximo cap.

¡BENDICIONES!


	2. Chapter 2: Mi verdad

NTA: Holaaa, después de tiempo, jeje (yo sonriendo nerviosamente y sudando, jaja :[) Bueno, disculpen por no actualizar pronto, en serio lo lamento, por favor disculpen y continúen leyendo mi fic ¿Si? Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews, por q me motivan a continuar, gracias enserio. Bueno omitiendo el floro QUE COMIENCE LA HISTORIAAAAA!:

…...

Y después de esa noche, Leonardo se levantaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recordando la noche anterior, besos, caricias y confesando sus más profundos sentimientos a la chica que amaba de todo corazón.

POV LEO:

 _Jmmjm, como olvidar esa noche, jamás lo olvidaría, fue la noche en la que tanto me desvelaba imaginando el momento, el que dijo que los sueños no se hacen realidad pues…_ _ **QUE SE VALLA AL DIABLO**_ _. Ayer comprobé en carne propia que si se vuelven realidad si solo tú quieres que se vuelvan. Y sí, soy uno de los afortunados en que su sueño se volvió realidad,_ _ **BESE A LA CHICA QUE ADORE DESDE EL PRIMER INSTANTE**_ _. Y, ella dio el primer paso, no me rechazo, me ama como yo la amo a ella. Y si nos descubren_ _ **QUE IMPORTA**_ _. Estoy con la persona que más amo en el mundo y no estaré solo. Sé que ella no me dejaría,_ _ **Jamás.**_

Fin de POV Leo.

R: "LEO, A DESAYUNAR, DEPRISA INTREPIDO!" (Como siempre Raph mato el romance )

L: "Ya voy Raph, Dios que lata con este"

R: "TE OI"

L: "PUES QUE BIEN" (No importa, ya nada en el mundo me arrebatara la felicidad que estoy sintiendo ahora)

….

En otra parte de la ciudad

POV Karai

 _Me despierto, y en lo primero que pienso son en unos profundos ojos azules que cada vez que los miro,_ _ **pierdo totalmente la noción del tiempo**_ _. Aun creo que lo de anoche fue otra vez algo de mis sueños que he tenido con el joven líder, uno de esos sueños en que suceden cosas románticas con el ambiente y la persona perfecta. Esos eran mis sueños. No se si lo de ayer_ _ **fue realidad o una simple fantasía**_ _, sentí en carne propia sus caricias y besos, pero es tan irreal que no se si paso. Prefiero decir que sí, quiero conservar ese momento en lo más profundo de mi corazón, quiero que sea parte de mi interior, quiero que sea su calor, besos y caricias,_ _ **quiero que sea Leo.**_

Fin de POV Karai

Bradford: "Oye, QUISIERAS POR UNA MALDITA VEZ CONCENTRARTE EN LA PELEA"

K: "Y A TI QUE CARAJOS TE SUCEDE, ESTOY MAS CONCENTRADA QUE TU EN LA PELEA, PERRERA"

B: "TE VOY A..."

DS: "BASTA LOS DOS"

En ese momento, (después de tanto griterío), Destructor decidió entrar al dojo

Bradford empezó a tartamudear: B: "Per-perdóneme ma-ma-estro, ES-ES SOLO QUE ELLA…"

DS: **" NO QUIERO SABER TUS PROBLEMAS CON ELLA!"**

B: "Es- está bien Maestro"

DS: "EL ENTRENAMIENTO TERMINÓ, TODOS FUERA"

Entonces, todos comenzaron a retirarse, pero cuando Karai iba a salir…

Ds: "Excepto tu Karai"- dijo con una voz macabra que con solo escucharla, provoco que los demás salieran más rápido que antes.

K: "Que deseas padre"

Ds: " Quiero una pelea, tú y yo AHORA!"

K: "Hai"

Entonces Karai fue la que lanzo el primer golpe, pero como Destructor la entreno él tenía más ventaja, hasta estaba peleando con las manos atrás de la espalda, Karai al ver que sus ataques no funcionaban, salto he intento dar una patada en la cabeza con la suficiente fuerza para acabar con esto, pero no, más bien consiguió todo lo contrario, Destructor se agacho y aprovecho que Karai estaba de espaldas y la ataco por sorpresa derribándola al suelo con un golpe tan fuerte que ya no tenía la capacidad para continuar.

Mientras Karai seguía en el suelo con falta de aliento, Destructor empezó a caminar a su alrededor diciendo:

Ds: "Estas distraída Karai, tu nivel de pelea ha bajado. ¿Me podrías contestar a que se debe eso?

Pero Karai seguía en el suelo y respirando agitadamente…

Ds: "Al parecer, no puedes contestar, has disminuido tanto que con solo unos golpes parece que ya vas a morir…Tengo quejas y desde hace mucho se dice que hay una distracción… ¿Acaso haz olvidado tu principal objetivo?

Karai no decía nada, solo estaba con la cabeza baja respirando ya un poco más calmada, pero lo siguiente la empeoraría aún más. Destructor al ver que no contestaba perdió la paciencia…

DS: "RESPONDE MOCOSA, HAZ OLVIDADO TU PRINCIPAL OBJETIVO!"

Destructor estaba ahorcando a karai contra la pared dejando sus pies flotando y dejando a Karai con poca facilidad para hablar

K: "N-no pa-padre"- decía tratando respirar un poco de aire

Ds: "Bien, porque si me entero que le das preferencia a otras cosas"-dijo sacando sus cuchillas

Ds: " considérate fuera del Pie, ENTENDIDO!"- Y la soltó contra el suelo con toda su fuerza

K: "Si padre"

….

En las alcantarillas…

" **HAMATO LEONARDO, QUISIERAS PONER ATENCION A TU PELEA! , HASTA AHORA NO HAZ GANADO NINGUNA HIJO!"** \- Dijo Splinter a punto de darle un ataque histérico (Nta: Bueno aunque creo que ya le dio XD)

L: "Lo **estoy haciendo, que no ve que…"**

Pero un ataque de Raphael lo hizo terminar en el suelo, perdiendo ya tres veces

Sp: Ayime!, es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse

M: "Como que Leonardo estuvo algo en las nubes ¿Verdad?, ese es mi trabajo"- dijo susurrando a Donatello

D: "Mickey, ya cállate"

Sp: "Leonardo, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

R: " Jaja, estas friiiitooo"- dijo Raph en tono burlon

L: "TE VOY A.."

SP: "LEONARDO!, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

L: " Hai Sensei"

Sp: " Haber Leonardo,hoy estuviste mas distraído de lo normal, incluso puedo decir que haz superado a Miguel Angel en lo que es la distracción, y no me refiero en distraer al rival sino en tu concentración, ¿Me dirias que esta ocurriendo?

L: " No ocurre nada Sensei, en serio"

Sp: " He convivido 16 años contigo, hasta me atrevo a decir que te conozco mejor que a ti mismo"

L: "Sensei, porfavor, no sucede nada"

Splinter al escuchar esta respuesta, lo único que se limito a hacer es mirar de arriba abajo diciéndole a su hijo

Sp: "Jmm, cuando estes listo para contarme se que lo haras, -empezo a pararce-ahora puedes retirarte"

L: "Hai Sensei"

Splinter POV

 _Esa mirada, espero que esa mirada no signifique lo que estoy pensando,_ _ **espero que no sea amor.**_

Fin de Splinter POV

Cuando Leo salía del dojo, había ya publico esperando

R " Otra ves es por Karai ¿verdad?"

L: "Ya basta Raph, no estoy de humor"

R: "¿Por qué? Intrepido"

L: "Basta, si no hable con Splinter, menos hablare contigo"

M: "Vamos Leo, puedes confiar en nosotros"

L: "Es que uds. No lo entienden, y lamentablemente jamas lo harán"

D: "Creo que…en eso te equivocas Leonardo, porque yo si entiendo tu situación"

En eso Donnie le dio una mirada de complicidad y Leonardo fue el único que supo traducir eso, ya que el también estaba enamorado

R: " Que diablos sucede, que ahora uds. Conspiran contra mi y Mikey? HABLEN"

Pero Leo y Donnie se miraron y se echaron a reir a carcajadas, mientras Mikey y Rapha se quedaron mirándolos con su cara de WTF?

M: "Amm, ¿Tu entiendes hermano?"

R: " Ya larguémonos Mikey"

Y asi fueron pasando las horas hasta que llego la hora del patrullaje, mientras todos esperaban algo de acción, Leo era el único que rogaba para que se aburrieran y al final sus hermanos se fueran a casa, y después de unas horas, al parecer se le había cumplido su deseo.

M: " AHHHHHSHSSHSHHHHHHH, ya me quiero ir chicos ya vámonos"

R: "AUN NO TARADO, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SI NOS VAMOS ATACARAN"

D: "Raph, ya vamos como 3 horas aquí, si quisieran pelear hoy, ya lo hubieran hecho"

R: "Ushh, ¿Y tu que dices, intrépido"

(Nta: A quien la preguntan jaja XD)

L: " Creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente, mejor ya vámonos"

M: "YEIIIII!, VIDEOJUEGOOOOSS"- y asi Mikey se fue corriendo a la alcantarilla

D: "MIKEYY, ESPERA!"- Donnie salio corriendo tras el

R: " Vienes Intrepido"

L: " Luego los alcanzo, creo que meditare un rato "

R. " Por que presiento que es todo lo contrario?"

L: "Relajate, no pasara nada" ;)

R: "Jmm, adiós intrépido"- y asi Raph se fue a las alcantarillas

Leo espero a que sus hermanos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para elaborar su plan.

Primero, ya que el edificio estaba cerca de un parque fue y recogio margaritas para Karai, ya que eran sus favoritas, luego cuando llego solo pudo conseguir dos sillas, pero bueno ni siquiera iban a comer, después se encargó de buscar una canción hasta que encontró la perfecta y fue justo a tiempo…

Cuando Karai había llegado el edificio estaba iluminado con algunas velitas, pero lucia totalmente abandonado…

K: "Leo, Leo estas aquí?-empezaba a decepcionarse- sabía que todo había sido fantasía" en eso…

L: " Hola dulzura"- dijo abrazando por detrás a Karai

K: " LEO "-En eso le dio una cachetada dejando a Leo con una mejilla roja y con cara de WTF

K: "ESO FUE POR ASUSTARME, MALDITO"- En eso se acercó a Leonardo a su rostro-"Y esto es por haber llegado"- En eso Karai cogió del rostro a Leonardo y lo empezó a besar como si hubiera esperado eso todo el dia, y si despues del dia que tuvieron ambos se merecían eso, se expresaban todo su amor en un solo beso , que hasta sentiean que en ese pequeño pero muy significante momento, solo eran Leo y Karai, siendo libres, nada de peleas ni reglas, solo dos seres que se aman profundamente.

L : " Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias"

K: " Por que me agradeces?"

L: "Por estar ahí, por darme ánimos para continuar, por ser mi sol y noche, por ser tu"

K: " Te amo leo, jamás dejare de amarte"

L: " Ya somos dos"

En eso Leo recordó lo que iban a hacer aquella noche (NTA: NO MALPIENSEN PORSIACA)

L: "Sígueme"

K: "A donde vamos"-leo le puso un ddo en los labios y le dijo susurrándole al oído

L: "Solo déjate llevar"

Cuando llegaron a la otra parte del edificio…

K: "leo ¿para que me llevaste al otro lado?"

Entonces Leo dejo su T-Phone en una de las sillas que había ahí y dijo

L: "Esto es algo que quise hacer contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, eres mi todo Karai, esta canción habla de lo que yo siento por ti, son mis verdades, cuando me miras, cuando me acaricias, cuando me besas, te amo esa es mi verdad y quiero que lo sepas"- entonces le puso play a la canción

(Nta: Les sugiero que la siguiente parte la lean con la canion, si quieren, la canción es "Mi verdad-mana ft. Shakira)

Leonardo empezó a coger la mano de Karai y esta se empezó a sonrojar, Leonardo aprovecho y le dijo:

L: "Tranquila yo guio" ;)

 **Hay mentiras en los labios** **  
** **Hay mentiras en la piel, que dolor** **  
** **Hay mentiras, hay amantes** **  
** **Que por instantes de placer** **  
** **Ponen su vida a temblar** ****

 **Hay mentiras compasivas** **  
** **Hay mentiras por piedad** **  
** **Que no quieren lastimar** **  
** **Hay mentiras que nos hieren de verdad** **  
** **Ay, ay, ay**

Leonardo empezó con dar vueltas a karai mientras ella estaba agarrando un poco más de confianza bailando con Leo

K: "No soy buena bailarina Leo"

L: "Créeme para ser tu primera vez no lo haces tan mal dulzura" 

**Hay engaños que por años** **  
** **Ocultaron la verdad** **  
** **Haciendo mucho daño** **  
** **Ay, yo me voy a refugiar** **  
** **A la tierra de tu amor (mi verdad)** ****

 **Tú eres mi amor, mi alegría** **  
** **La verdad de mi vida** **  
** **Mi bebe que me salta a los brazos de prisa** **  
** **Tú eres mi refugio y mi verdad** **  
**

En eso Leonardo se acero al oído de Karai y le dijo con toda la pureza del mundo esta parte de la canción:

 **Oye, tú eres mi amor, mi alegría** **  
** **La verdad de mi vida** **  
** **Mi bebe que me calma el alma con risas** **  
** **Tú eres mi refugio y mi verdad**

K: "Estas siendo muy romántico Leo, y te sabias esa parte de la canción ¿Verdad?"

L: " Y que tiene es lo que siento por ti nada es mentira"

 **  
** **Hay mentira en la mirada** **  
** **Hay mentiras en la piel, dibujadas** **  
** **Hay mentiras, hay amantes** **  
** **Que por instantes de placer** **  
** **Ponen su vida a temblar** ****

 **Hay doctrinas y oradores** **  
** **Dictadores sin piedad** **  
** **Que gobiernan sin verdad** **  
** **Y hay mentiras en los diarios, en las redes** **  
** **Y en el mar, ay ay ay** ****

 **Hay engaños que por años** **  
** **Ocultaron la verdad** **  
** **Hiriendo de dolor** **  
** **Ay, yo me voy a refugiar** **  
** **Al oasis de tu amor** ****

 **Tú eres mi amor, mi alegría** **  
** **La verdad de mi vida** **  
** **Mi bebe que me salta a los brazos de prisa** **  
** **Tú eres mi refugio y mi verdad** ****

 **Oye, tú eres mi amor, mi alegría** **  
** **La verdad de mi vida** **  
** **Mi bebe que me calma el alma con risas** **  
** **Tú eres mi refugio y mi verdad** ****

 **En un mundo tan irreal** **  
** **No sé qué creer** **  
** **Y amor sé que tú eres mi verdad, eres mi verdad** **  
** **Tú eres la luz que me guía** **  
** **Tú eres la voz que me calma** **  
** **Tú eres la lluvia de mi alma** **  
** **Y eres toda mi verdad** **  
** **Tú eres la luz de mi vida** **  
** **Tú eres la voz que me calma** **  
** **Tú eres la lluvia de mi alma** **  
** **Y eres toda mi verdad** **  
** **Eres toda mi verdad**

Cuando termino la canción, Karai miro a Leo a los ojos y le pregunto:

K: " era cierto lo que dijiste, de verdad me amas tanto"

L: " Jamas lo dudes Karai, en un mundo de mentiras tu eres toda mi verdad"- Y la empezó a besar para darle fin a esta magnifica noche, lo que no sabia era que había alguien observándolos desde atrás

…

TAN TAN TAAAAAAN. Bueno hasta aquí el segundo chap. Peronen por no actualizar tan seguido, PERO LA CULPA LA TIENE EL PU%& COLEGIO, JEJE No se despeguen de esta historia por favor.

Bendiciones


	3. Chapter 3: Conprensivo

Hola a todos, jeje, tanto tiempo _,(yo otra ves riendo y hablando como si le estuvieran apuntando a la cabeza con un arma)._ Lo lamento mucho, lamento no haber podido actualizar con frecuencia. **CULPEN AL PUTO COLEGIO Y PUTOS EXAMENES. LOS ODIO!.** Bueno continuando, a los que siguen esta historia espero q no la hayan abandonado, porq hasta esa persona q no me dejo un comentario, lo estimo. Ya que me motiva a continuar. Muchas gracias a la gente que deja sus comentarios. Bueno omitiendo mi discurso de disculpas. **QUE EMPIECE LA HISTORIA!** ( _Omg, cuanto tiempo)_

…

 _En primer lugar vamos a un flashback._

Mientras Leo y Karai disfrtutaban de esa magnifica noche, dos sombras en diferentes puntos los observaban detalladamente.

 **En un mundo tan irreal** **  
** **No sé qué creer** **  
** **Y amor sé que tú eres mi verdad, eres mi verdad** **  
** **Tú eres la luz que me guía** **  
** **Tú eres la voz que me calma** **  
** **Tú eres la lluvia de mi alma** **  
** **Y eres toda mi verdad** **  
** **Tú eres la luz de mi vida** **  
** **Tú eres la voz que me calma** **  
** **Tú eres la lluvia de mi alma** **  
** **Y eres toda mi verdad** **  
** **Eres toda mi verdad**

Cuando termino la canción, Karai miro a Leo a los ojos y le pregunto:

K: " era cierto lo que dijiste, de verdad me amas tanto"

L: " Jamas lo dudes Karai, en un mundo de mentiras tu eres toda mi verdad"

Y entonces empezaron a besarse, pero había dos puntos de vista, uno era el de un amigo y el otro un enemigo.

 _Fin de flashback_

D: "Me pregunto donde estará Leonardo, no ha regresado aun a casa, seria ya la segunda ves que pasa esto"

Entonces Donatello empezó a escuchar algo de música, entonces decidio ir a aquel lugar.

D: "Quien diablos pondría música a las…PERO QUE CARAJOS!"

Entonces lo que Donnie vio nadie se la sacaría de su cabeza ni con un lavado. Vio a su muy responsable, severo y estricto líder besándose con una chica del clan del pie..EL CLAN DEL PIE!

Donnie s POV:

" _Así que, esto era lo que hacías cuando llegabas tarde a casa mmm, al menos a ti se te cumplió tu sueño, tal vez en el futuro tenga mi oportunidad con April, pero este es tu momento, te vi derramar lágrimas por ella hermanito, te mereces que esa personita este a tu lado, el único problema es que tarde o temprano te descubrirán, no quiero volver a ver una lagrima en ese rostro tuyo, me asegurare que nadie se interponga en tu felicidad,_ _ **aunque esta sea al lado de un enemigo**_ _"_

Fin de POV Donnie

Pero lo que no sabían era que la otra sombra era alguien del Pie… Bradford

POV de Bradford

" _Es por esto que no te concentrabas nunca en nada pequeña mocosa tonta, andabas desperdiciando tu tiempo en enamoramientos, me pregunto qué opinará tu padre cuando se entere de esto, y todavía con el enemigo"_

Y asi Bradford desaparecio de la escena, llendo hacia la sede del pie

Fin de POV Bradford

Y volviendo con nuestro enamorado, el andaba tarareando su canción, hasta que…..

L: "Tan na na na…na na NAAAAAAA"-Dijo gritando y riendo

D: "Oye, mejor canta un poco mas bajo, o alguien te podría descubrir Leonardo Hamato"

Entonces la cara de Leo empezó a palidecer cuando vio a su hermano Donatello mirándolo fijamente sin mover ni un solo musculo. Es asi como leo empezó a hacer el ridículo

L: "D-Donnie, ¿q-que haces aquí?- hablaba un Leonardo sudando frio

D: "¿Yo?, yo solo estaba busacandote ya que CASI SPLINTER NOS COME VIVOS GRACIAS A QUE TE FUISTE!"

L:-Y leo le dijo con una voz que parecía la de un infante-¿Se dio cuen-ta?

D:"TU QUE CREES IDIOTA!. Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE MIENTRAS TODOS ESTAN DURMIENDO, YO COMO COJUDASO BUSCANDOTE MIENTRAS ESTAS CON EL ENEMIGO!"

L: "Nos viste, ¿Verdad?"

D: " Si Leo, los vi. Y déjame decirte lo que voy a hacer ahora.."

Entonces Leonardo empezó a prepararse para lo peor, regaños, amenazas de "le diré a Splinter" o "Espera a que los demás se enteren" o que simplemente su hermano lo odiara por estar enamorado del enemigo, pero él nunca se daría por vencido, la amaba más que a su propia vida, simplemente para el no estar con ella significaba la muerte, así que prácticamente lo, o mejor dicho LOS estarían matando si los separaran. Así que él estaba listo para todo, pero nunca espero lo que su hermano le iba a decir.

D: "Te dire que te apoyo hermanito ;)"- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

L: =0 "¿Acaso dijiste que..me apoyabas? ¿Por qué?

D: "Puede ser que estes de novio con el enemigo, hay un riesgo de que solo te este utilizando, o solo quiera jugar con tus sentimientos. Pero, hoy aclare toda duda, vi como la acariciabas, besabas y aquel brillo en tus ojos, _**se que ella te esta haciendo muy feliz y lo he comprobado esta noche. Sin ella te vas a morir y se que ella sin ti también**_ , Vi amor puro en ambos ojos, vi promesas que se hacían el uno al otro, vi fidelidad y honestidad, asi que ya _**se que ella no te hara daño jamas**_. Yo estoy enamorado Leo, asi que se como te sientes respecto a ella y te digo que respetare eso. Si se trata dfe ella, te voy diciendo que tienes todo mi apoyo"

Entonces Leonardo empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas con una sonrisa alegre y se abalanzo a abrazar a su hermano y le dijo entre su llanto

L: "Muchas..snif…gracias hermano"

D: "No hay de que, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo"- dijo mientras lo consolaba

L: "te prometo que ahora te ayudare a conquistar a April" – dijo con una sonrisa optimista

D: "Jejejeje, n-no te ap-apresures hermano"- dijo nerviosamente

L: " Bien , creo que ya es hora de volver a casa hermano"

D. " Si, pero sabes lo que se me ocurre"

L: "¿Qué?

D:" **EL ULTIMO QUE LLEGA ES UNA TORTUGA** "- Y empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo a la alcantarilla

L: " **NO SI TE ALCANZO DONATELLO** "

Y asi nuestros heros se dirigían a su hogar,pero mientras tanto en la sede del Pie, Bradford había llegado, pero ya cuando estaban dormidos, asi que su "tan esperada noticia" tuvo que esperar hasta el dia siguiente, pero cuando…

Br: "Y que son estas horas de volver Karai?"

Entonces Karai palidecio cuando Bradford se le apareció de la nada, pero quien dijo que iba a perder su carácter

K: "Y eso a ti que te importa, PERRERA"

Br. " Te importara demasiado mañana Karai"- estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino cuando..

K: " A que te refieres perrera"-dijo con un toque de miedo

Br: "Por favor Karai, hasta cuando creiste que nadie se iba a enterar de tu relación secreta con el enemigo, niña ingenua"

Karai había empezado a sudar frio y a ponerse nerviosa sin poder articular ninguna palabra, asi que Bradford completo su frase

Br: "Que pasa Karai ¿Te comio la lengua el gato? Jaja, solo digamos que, tal vez esta sea tu ultima noche en el Clan del Pie…o mejor aun Tu ultima noche con vida."

Y asi Bradford continuo su camino, cuando Karai pudo articular sus músculos, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia su cuarto y llamar a Leo.

En la alcantarilla….

Todos estaban ya durmiendo exepto leo, para ser un dia había vivido muchas emociones, una de ellas fue la comprensión de su hermano, aunque tal ves algunos digan que su comprensión fue porque el también estaba enamorado, pero el sentía que era algo mas que eso, ser un hermano, el significado de hermandad y que entre ellos eran "Confidentes especiales".

Una llamada había interrumpido estos pensamientos, y era de Karai

En la llamada telefónica..

L. "Hola mi vida, como esta…

K: " Leo, tenemos un problema y me refiero a un GRANDISIMO PROBLEMA"

L: "Que sucede Karai"-empezo a preocuparce

K: "Es algo muy grave, necesito verte, ¿puedes?"

L: "Esta bien Karai, donde te encuentro"

K: " Calle 6, ya no podemos vernos donde siempre"

L: " Pero ¿Por qué?

K: "Ahí te dire todo, pero necesito que corras y que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie te vea ¿Entendiste?

L. "Bueno alli te veo, Bye"

K: "Bye"

Cuando llegaron a la calle 6 de NYC

K: "Leo, Leo donde estas"

L: "Aquí estoy"

Entonces Karai le dio un corto pico y luego lo abrazo para después hecharce a llorar en los brazos de Leo

L: "Que pasa dulzura, dime por que lloras"

K: "Porque..snif…El Pie lo va a saber muy pronto"

L. "A que te refieres"

K: "Me refiero que Bradford amenazo de ir a contarle todo a Destructor mañana en la mañana"

L: "Pero..pero como lo supo"

K: " No lo se, lo único que el hizo fue hecharme todo a la cara. Es probable que valla y me mate y el mismo destino será para tu familia"

Entonces a Leonardo se le ocurrio una muy alocada idea

L: "Ven conmigo"

K: "¿Qué?

L: "Ven a mi hogar, ahí nadie te molestara"

K: "Seria muy lindo, pero te recuerdo que para ellos "estas saliendo con el enemigo" y nadie me aceptaría"

L: "Entonces huyamos juntos, nadie nos podrá separar"

K: "Leonardo, tienes familia, no los puedes abandonar solo por mi"

L: "Sin ti no hay vida Karai, te has vuelto parte de mi Karai-entonces un par de lágrimas salieron a flote-, No te das cuenta que sin ti yo me muero, mi vida no tendría sentido si nunca te hubiese conocido. **No hay vida sin ti dulzura** "

Entonces Karai lo tomo del rostro y lo beso, fue un beso salado ya que ambos estaban o terminaban de llorar, pero en aquel beso como siempre era del amor infinito que ellos se tenían. Al acabar

K: "Escúchame bien, te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, no quiero que sufras, asi que solo nos queda mantener perfil bajo, negaremos siempre nuestra relación, y no importa lo que pase mañana, prométeme que siempre mirarás hacia adelante, PROMETELO"

L: "Te lo prometo, Karai"

Y para darle fin a esta noche se volvieron a besar como si fuera su ultima vez, para que el resto de su vida guardaran ese recuerdo en sus corazones, ese recuerdo era Amor, puro y sin engaños amor que habían vivido en todas su vida.

Entonces solo se despidieron y cada uno se fue al lugar en donde vivía orando para que mañana por lo menos se puedan volver a ver una vez más. O que no se convierta en su _**última vez**_

…..

NTA: Bueno hasta aquí el cap 3, espero que no hayan abandonado esta historia, vuelvo a decir **TODA LA CULPA LA TIENE EL PUTO COLEGIO, YO NO** **.** Pero adivinen que **ESTOY DE VACACIONES!, ASI QUE PODRE ACTUALIZAR UN POCO MAS SEGUIDO**

 **Oleee olee olee olee Vacaciones Vacaciones**

Bueno despidiéndome **POR FA DEJEN REVIEWS**

Y gracias a todos los que me dejaron review o le dieron un favorite

BENDICIONES


End file.
